In multi-user environments, knowledge is passed between different users when these users collaborate to complete tasks within a given project. Tasks within a given project may include creating documents, implementing software, testing software, configuring resources, etc. Changes within the environment may necessitate that responsibility for completing a given task in a plan is transferred from one user to another.